


Our Family

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodNecrodancer



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Family, Friendship, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodNecrodancer/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodNecrodancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even psychotic, cold-blooded mercenaries need hugs and cuddles too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Family

"Bonk!"

It was a simple word. Meaningless. Succinct. Scout didn't know the last word but the Medic said it fitted her so she took it as a compliment. All she knew was that she shouted it every time her bat whacked into a skull and every time, it was  _hilarious._

"I ain't even winded!", she teased at another Blu's slowly reddening corpse. That wasn't quite true though. She always got a stitch when she laughed _this_ hard. Her breaths came in giggly and shaking in between guffaws.

"Shouldn't you be the on cart, girl?" It was the southern Texas drawl and the smell of oil that gave him away.

"I dunno, shouldn't you be at your toys?" Engineer only gave her a grunt in response, kneeling down to pick up the Blu's gun. "Jeez, I'm just having some fun here." Badwater was becoming an increasingly boring job, with nothing but a graveyard of gravel at one side, and dots of the formerly occupied worker's buildings at the other.

"Have fun pushin' the cart then. We got work to do." 

"Yeah, yeah. Buzzkill." She muttered under her breath. Voices buzzed to and fro from her ear-piece, calling her to the lines. She took a breath to clear her chest, the air not quite as fresh as it was a moment ago.

_Smoke?_

Pain exploded across her back and she found herself watching the white tiled ceiling of her spawn swimming before her eyes. It took long moments before she realised what had happened, the realisation winding through her lips into one long curse. She was only dimly aware of a vague  _tut-tutting_ from behind her.

"Did she get you too, Fraulein?" Medic's voice was a piercing drone that did little to calm the red flushes of rage creeping up Scout's neck.

"Fuck yeah, she did," Scout growled back, snatching a scattergun and an angry piece of bread in a jar from her cabinet. Truth-be-told, Scout didn't know if the Spy was a lady at all. Their own Spy seemed to alternate between  _dashing rouge_ and  _femme fatale_ at a whim and the Blu's seemed much the same. The main difference being that the Blu Spy seemed to have a grudge against her that shone through the holes in her back.

Making their way back to the lines, Scout was careful to keep a slower pace with her Doctor. Nothing could quite match the swell of confidence an overheal granted, that and Scout had learned years back to keep their Medic company. Letting an Uber drop was bad enough even without her Heavy's ire.

Speaking of the Heavy, Sasha's grinding whir was growing closer, as were what she hoped were Blu screams. It was almost like a fire had lit inside of the Doctor, lurching past the Scout to their team, a sudden burst of red energy closing the gap between the two.

"Welcome back Doctor!" Only the Heavy's thunderous rumble of a voice could hope to pierce through Sasha's flirting, bullets dancing out to greet the peeking arms and heads of the Blu's, pinned behind a annoying crop of beaten down stone. Another roar of laughter burst out from the Russian, all seven feet and 20 stones of him shaking with laughter as the wounds and gashes around him began to knit back together.

That seemed to push the battle in their favour. With their red Doctor down, the Blu's had pushed too far for comfort. But now the air was full of bullets and their backwards flight was over.

A flash of red, and Soldier launched herself into the air, a bright streaming comet raining down fire on the hapless engineer below. Ominous peeping rang out but was cut short in a roar of concussion followed by the screeching snapping of steel.

Another, and now their Spy was moving in, slinking along the walls like a shadow, up a stair case and behind a stone, where the glint of a falling sniper rifle and a cry of pain was the only thing to mark his passing.

Demo and Pyro, Engineer and Sniper, they all began to push, Scout at the forefront. A flick of her wrist brought her Scattergun up and ready, soon enough to turn the Blu Pyro's chest to a splatter and send the Blu Demo reeling. It wasn't enough to stop his charge, but high caliber bullet that took his good eye was. Scout didn't even have to look behind her to know their Sniper was wearing a grim jeer of satisfaction on her face.

Rockets streaked towards them, but Pyro sent them back, a triumphant mumble blurting out from behind her mask. All around her, the air was filling with fire. Then suddenly it wasn't and Scout had to throw herself behind stone, scowling.  _We forgot about their Quarterbacks._

A blaring ring of gunfire announced the Blu Heavy and Doktor had joined the fray, with what was left of their team surging around them, like a tidal wave around stone. Worse yet, their Medic was positively glowing, deep blue sparks crackling off each of his steps. _Steps drawing closer._ Scout was pinned, the slabs of stones at her back the only thing separating her and the barrel of a Tomislav. Voices were shouting for her, telling her to run, to get out of the way, but they were being drowned by tide of bullets falling against splintering stone.

The rattling of promised pain was drawing close. She couldn't hear them now, but she could see them trying. Their engineer had wrangled his sentry, spraying the blue tides with bullets, but the Heavy took the brunt of it, and barely flinched. Sniper took a shot but a barrage of rockets threw him from his perch, sending him sprawling in the dust. She thought she could see him breathing but anxiety assured her she wasn't sure.

Only her Heavy was withstanding the tide, Soldier and Medic behind him, but they were outgunned and when that Blu Doktor reached his Uber....

_Its me or them,_ she decided. Her Red's would keep pushing towards her to save her life, but if they got too close, an Ubered Heavy would mincemeat them.  _I shoulda brought my Bonk,_ she grimaced to herself. She had respawned countless times now, she shouldn't of been scared, but she was, trembling with the image of her body being torn to giblets.

One single shot rang out above the others. Cutting through the thick fogs of screaming metal like  _a knife._ The Tomislav didn't stop its spray but the Blu Heavy looked to where the shot rang out and nearly spat with indignation.

Like a spider hanging from the wall, her Spy was standing at the precipice of a ledge, back to the sun and Diamondback in hand, its glow fizzling away from the Heavy's glare.  _He must have felt that,_ the Scout knew, but the bear of a man looked more insulted than pained. His medic yelled in objection but the Heavy's grudge against their Spy was a boiling cauldron in him. He tore away to send a gout of lead into the wind, if only for a heart beat, but it was enough.

Scout slipped out from behind the stone, and belted away, down a ledge and along the cart tracks, stabs of pain arcing up her ankles, but she was free, with the wind in her hair. Her Demo was sending pills over her head and without a second thought, her Heavy shoved himself in the trail of her path, her doctor flashing her a glimpse of a red stream that sent soothing warmth into her heels.

It must have been that instant of healing that edged him over. With a exulting cry, red spark began to run off him, trailing down his uniform like lightning and wiping the walls clean of shadows in his crimson glow.

Now it was a test of nerves.  _The first medic to pop would be the first to die,_ Scout knew. And their teams knew it too. What was once a furious charge trickled down into tentative presses, testing each other for who would snap first. She did the best she could, loosing rounds from her pistol into the Blu waves, but compared to even the Spy's revolver, her sidearm was barely a toy.

Perhaps that was for the best. A stronger weapon would have hid that soft gentle hiss even more so in its chaotic cries. Scout wasn't even sure she heard it, only a sudden sense of danger that filled her when a red Pyro shouldered past her and pondered hastily to their medic's back. 

Scout hesitated only for a heartbeat, but that was enough for the Pyro to close half the distance. Already she was too far for any of her weapons to deal with, another again and she'd be at their backs. Scout did the only thing she could.

With a crack, the far shattered, and the bread sunk its teeth through silk and velvet straight to flesh. The Pyro's gave a lady-like scream as it clamped around her arm, knocking the knife from her hand, flailing around with a mad fervor only a tumour filled loaf of bread could match. Though the Blu Spy didn't lack for trying, desperately trying to pry the gnawing parasite from her arm, practically ripping the loaf in half in panicked rage. 

Finally she flung it away from her and tumbled to the ground to grab her knife. In an amazing display of luck, neither the Demo, nor Soldier, not even the Heavy and Medic had noticed her over the sound of head ringing combat. That was when her lucked ended though, as her fingers closed around the hilt and Scout pressed her foot over her wrist.

There was an astounding calmness in the Spy's eyes as she stared down the barrel of a shotgun. The Scout returned it with a smile. "Looks like you weren't bread for war, honey." She waited till the realisation sank in, and the Spy's eyes widened in horror before she was sent back to spawn.

If they felt anything for their Spy's death, it didn't show beyond a angry glance at her. And that was enough. The Blu Heavy paused in checking his back and with a elegant snap of a wrist, a kunai crashed down. For a splinter of time, the Heavy looked untouched, like the knife had caught on his layers of uniform. Then a blankness spread down his face, His legs buckled and his arms slacked like logs. With the rest of his breath, he cried out in pain and hit the ground with a resounding thud.

That left only the Soldier and the Medic, their glows Ubercharge glows spreading to their guns, crackling with deadly intent. "Think you can hurt me, Frenchie?" The Soldier levelled her launcher straight at the Spy's chest, but her Spy only chuckled.

'No', said she, smirking with amusement in her tone. She lifted her hand to point to the distance. "But his gun can."

The Sniper's shot took the Soldier clean in the skull and straight through the back, in between the eye's of his Medic. The air stilled, then erupted in cheering and the final countdown blared through their ear pieces.

_"5"._ The voice of the Administrator was tight and tough as barbed wire but occasionally, Scout looked forward to it.

_"4". Maybe we'll be going to Borneo._ The heat would almost certainly do her head in but for some reason, Scout thought it would almost be like a holiday there.

_"3."_ _Surely I cant be the only Scout who likes it hot._   


_"2."_ Rank horror splayed across her face as something hit her.

" _1."_ "We forgot about the cart!" Her voice pierced the crowds and the looks of sudden plummeting morale spread across them like a disease.

" _The enemy has received additional time."_  


  



End file.
